Copykitten
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: AU: 1st yr Redone! Our hero has the eyes of a copycat! Read the adventure here with odd adventures & even odder friends. This is a magical world full of oddness, & enemies & new allies at every turn! Yuri! Fem-Harry!
1. Chapter I: Copyartist

_**Copykitten **_

_**Chapter I**_

_**Copyartist **_

Harry Potter: a smart and sometimes lonely kid with unruly messy black hair, pale skin and vibrant emerald green eyes. He is small even for his age of five, and has a very feminine features to his face, noticeable even now so young.

His parents died supposedly in a car crash. However, he was not sure why but he did not believe it. His aunt and uncle had never gone into much detail, but that could be because he's still so young, or... well he can't be sure.

He wouldn't ever outright tell his relatives that he thinks they're lying to him as that would not be very productive in a house where they like things so so!

Therefore, for the most part when he's not doing whatever small chores his aunt sets out for him for the day he stays in his bedroom, the smallest in the house.

They don't exactly starve him of things to do as his aunt is always buying him 'normal' books, at least one every time she visits the super market she buys him a new one.

Sometimes she'll even buy him Sci-Fi... well something to do with space and or science, NO fantasy or anything to do with 'freakishness' such as magic and anything like that so even comic books with magic or super powers are out.

Though, he doesn't mind too much as he gets to see his pudgy cousins Superman comic books. Though, Harry doesn't think Dudley can read the words.

For some reason neither his aunt or uncle will tolerate anything magical, not even on TV and barely tolerate letting Dudley have anything to do with Superheroes because in their book that's too close.

Harry knows this 'magic' phobia has something to do with him, and he can only make silly guesses at why. They have even bought him his own lap-top computer for surfing the internet and stuff so he'll like science stuff over magic, not that he'll complain, he can look up as much as he wants on magic on the internet.

The Dursley's seem to be just too stupid to think that a five year old boy is too stupid to realise that he can google magic all he wants just because their phobia, out of curiosity.

Magic and stuff doesn't seem to be anymore fun than sci-fi so he doesn't get them, but then they can be jerks so maybe they just had a bad experience at a magic show when they were kids or something.

Harry has always felt different to how he thinks he should feel. Its strange while all of the other boys at school enjoy playing football and stuff he... well OK, Dudley, his cousins in the same class and doesn't let him play but he doesn't want to anyway.

So, that might be because he doesn't feel like needlessly wasting energy on a sport he's not interested in. anyway, he would rather interact with the girls at school.

Sometimes he feels different, not quite in his own skin, and finds himself reprimanding his own thoughts as he admires a girls outfit and wishes he could wear something like it.

Harry often looked in the mirrors finding his appearance appealing, drawing him in, trying to work out why... why he looks so difference, if it weren't for his short hair and 'thingy' he's sure he could almost pass as a girl, not quite though as nobody except it seems the Dursley's have ever seemed to 'notice' this odd 'femininity' to his appearance.

However, he soon found something out that he thought was the cause of his odd feelings. He has a special ability. He's not sure whether its 'magic' or not as he's never been able to find out anything about it, even when he googles it using many, many different ways of asking.

He can change his eye colour, so instead of them being green they turned blood red with black pupils, however, that not being weird enough they also have a small black tomoe to the side of each eye, and a white swirling line through each eye making them into almost perfect yin-yang symbols.

Its when these eyes activate that the truly unusual and incredible happens. Time slows for him... or more accurately, he can see so fast, and process everything within his sight at such speeds it seems like time has slowed down.

Its like his eyes become a super camera and turn his brain into a super computer able to process and record everything perfectly.

He can see perfectly... maybe even better than perfect, and can see energy, from electricity to... well what he guesses is peoples life.

However, what is truly bright to his still confusion is the house he lives in, bright with a multitude of different colours and he can almost feel it.

Everything his eyes see he found out later he can do... not perfectly as he still needs to physically practice for some things like sports and the likes. Though, he supposes that the only sports that have really interested him are surprisingly martial arts.

Its something he would like to get into as it seems fun, and it would be nice having the talent to defend himself if the need ever arose.

He made sure to not mention his weird ability to his aunt or uncle... after all they do had weird stuff, and he supposes his eyes are pretty weird.

It had to have been his best fortune that his eyes can see perfectly in the dark as they stared out from behind black tinted glasses as he watched his uncle driving the car. Though, his eyes are normal right now and its a sunny day, he understands that he shouldn't rely on his special ability or something bad might happen if for some reason they ever stopped working.

Today is Dudley's' sixth birthday... Harry's wont be until next month, but he doesn't get the star gifts like his cousin, but that's OK by him. He doesn't want to become a spoilt brat anyway.

Harry was dressed quite nicely, his aunt bought him what he needed, to make sure the neighbours don't talk badly about her. Though Harry knows the neighbours are often complaining about how nosy his aunt is.

He wore black cargo trousers and a dark red tee shirt with a black hoody with three dark red stripes down each arm, and black running trainers.

Harry's aunt pretty much let him choose his own clothes as she's too busy buying Dudley's to help him. Though, he's secretly glad as he has seen some of the stupid outfits that she has forced onto Dudley.

His cousin was starting a class on boxing today. His uncle wants his son to follow his example as a young boxing champion and wants him to start early.

Therefore, they had to take him to class and because Dudley's' only six stay with him. It also being the weekend Harry had no choice but to tag along since his aunt goes food shopping on a Saturday (and enjoys doing that alone), and visits an old school friend on a Sunday.

His uncle does not mind too much taking Harry as long as he stays out of his way and does not bother them. He hasn't got anything against the boy, and secretly wishes Dudley could be a little more like him in the brain department.

Harry and Dudley were seated, and buckled in the back of Vernon's silver BMW with a window seat each. Dudley was watching some kind of movie, and glancing at the screen quickly he saw it was in fact one of those Pokemon movies.

Harry himself was playing a game on his little black hand-held PSV (Playstation Vita). He knew he wouldn't get half this much from them though, if it weren't for some money his parents had supposedly saved being plenty enough each month to buy him the essentials

Though, he honestly can't see why he needs all of these gadgets they buy him. Sure, he's smart enough to use them, unlike Dudley. Its like they're trying to stop him from joining those Amish guys from America or something by showing him how awesome technology is or something.

He's caught a few looks at his aunt and uncles bank statements enough times to know that they don't get enough childcare from his dead parents will or whatever to be able to afford some of the stuff he gets here and there.

The fact is, although they do spoil Dudley more, Harry's smaller items tend to cost more than his. Though, he really wished they wouldn't buy him so much of it all the time.

Sure, for his birthday and Christmas he'll be happy, but the rest of the time he'll be glad to just get a new book to read. He already has so many around his room, but he always loves to read more, and wishes he could get some fantasy books for a change.

Harry was just playing a racing game on the relatively new console. It had just came out this year before Christmas, and of course his aunt and uncle got it for him.

Soon however, Vernon parked the car in the gym parking lot and the three climbed out of the car, Dudley reluctantly leaving behind his Pokemon, and Harry saving his game and hiding it away under the seat in its case.

The boxers gym was large to say the least, with punch bags and punch balls scattered about, with four huge boxing rings, all occupied by two large men each practicing with each other.

Vernon introduced Dudley to a large muscular man he paid to teach him and seemed to forget all about finding something for Harry to do while he waits in their eagerness to get started.

Though, Harry felt thankful as he didn't need Dudley teasing him with things like 'girly boy' or whatever else his non-imagination can think up.

Its unfortunate that whenever Dudley brings up Harry's oddness everyone who hears seems to suddenly notice too... for awhile at least, some boys from school teasing him too, before after a short while nobody seems to notice anymore. It freaky odd.

Harry sighed sadly as he took a deep breath and looked around the gym, his 'special' eyes activating, hidden behind his dark glasses.

He figured that he hasn't anything better to do, so he should probably learn a little something from just watching some of the boxers, and then practice at home.

He watched with interest, everything around him being absorbed into his perfect memory making him smile and not realise that he had started moving.

He was copying one large black guy fighting a larger white guy and seemingly winning, his movements copying perfectly. Though, he's not unfit, his body just wasn't cut out to move as fast as either of the two boxers.

Harry must have been doing this for several minute when he realised what he was doing and blushed brightly when he saw several impressed sets of eyes on him before he quickly hurried away as he didn't like being stared at so openly.

He exited the gym out into the reception area where he paused on his way to the vending machine he saw earlier to spend a little pocket money on a soda.

It was a poster that had grabbed his attention. Anything goes freestyle martial arts classes, and as luck would have it they're on on a Saturday... now!

He looked around for the sign to gym 3, and quickly followed it thanking his lucky stars that the first lesson is free, and they shouldn't have properly started yet. If its fun he'll ask Uncle Vernon to get him lessons too.

Harry pushed open the large gym doors where he found at least fifty men, women, boys, and a few girls standing before two older guys... well fifties at least, and a younger woman, about mid thirties Harry guessed.

All of the students were wearing white gi's with a variety of different coloured belts, but only the three instructors were black belts. In fact, most of the class wore white belt, which he knows it the beginner belt.

It made him feel better that he wouldn't be the only beginner, and looking to some kids he won't be the only young kid in class, which is a bonus.

As he entered the class he smiled in sheepish embarrassment as all eyes turned to him in curiosity as he walked in and up front but didn't speak as the woman with black belt smiled at him and crouched down to eye level.

"Well, hi there," she greeted him kindly. "Are you here to join our club?" she asked him smilingly, she sure is pretty. He could only nod, but she smiled even brighter. "OK then, what is your name so we can fill out that part at least on your form."

"Harry Potter ma'am," he was quick to say, which for some reason caused some of the female populous of the room to 'aww' him.

"Well Harry where are your mommy and daddy...?" she asked but trailed off at the end as she saw his grimace.

However, he recovered quickly, but didn't answer her. "Do you realise your tone is highly condescending, and makes you sound like one of those idiots from school?"

She double took and looked to hold back from laughing, which several people couldn't as they burst out laughing as Harry blushed telling himself to start censoring himself or he'll get into trouble again.

He remembered that he had been rather rude to a teacher a few weeks back because the 'overweight' woman wouldn't speak to him normally, and made him cringe with how sugary she made her words sound.

It was just lucky that she was just a substitute teacher, and didn't stay long, but he had a cramp for writing untrue lines at least one thousand times, 'I will not back talk to my betters', yeah like that was true. She was stupider than any other teacher he knew, and that was saying something as all of the lower teachers are lower teachers because they lack the brains to teach normal stuff.

There was something evil and creepy about that woman, normally the girls of the class responded well to that whole sugar talk thing, but even they hated it and thought she was mean.

"So who are you here with?" the teacher lady suddenly asked jumping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh... umm..." he blinked away that punishment from his memory before smiling at the lady. "I'm here with my uncle... he's in the boxing part with my cousin. He's six today and getting boxing lessons. I'm not six till next month, August first...

"Then I went to get a soda and saw your poster, and wanted my free lesson!"

The woman laughed at that as she brushed her long black hair from her face. "Well... I do hope that after your free lesson that you'll stay on, but maybe we should go and speak to your uncle about this first?"

Harry nodded as she grabbed a form and took Harry's tiny hand in hers leading him off and out while the two men started off everyone else's lessons.

"Harry!"

It was Vernon sighing in relief as he marched over eyeing the woman wearily, but she just smiled at the large man.

"Hi, I'm Marsha, I run the self defence class with my father and uncle," she greeted him before telling him why she had Harry and after a few words it wasn't long before Harry and Marsha were back in the gym with a form nicely filled out.

Harry was introduced to the other kids as Marsha set them to task before concentrating on helping Harry out. Though, took great pride in how well he was getting it.

On the way out after the lessons Uncle Vernon (after getting the go-ahead from Harry) bought him his own gi set with white belt... well he bought three sets so he could have spares.

He continued with his lessons a lot and was progressing at a very fast pace, to the extent that he was certainly up for the odd competition.

Marsha had started giving him private lesson's to help increase his strength and skill for such competition, and had his first in the under tens when he was just eight years old, and unfortunately only got third prize, which was disappointing, and the boy to beat him was so much larger.

Sure, he had beaten boys that were bigger, but they didn't have much in the way of talent. Though, he was almost certain that if he had his copy eyes active he would have had the advantage and won, but still he feels that wouldn't have been a fair fight so was happy to only come third.

It was only a year later when he was nine that he won the big trophy and got first place, and the year after that when he was ten.

However, what amazed him most was coming second in the under fifteens when he was just eleven. If he were to have cheated with his eyes he doesn't think his trophies and medals would mean much to him.

Harry was pleased that Uncle Vernon had warmed up to him a lot more after he started learning as he put it 'kung fu', and even more so during Harry's tournaments where he'll be cheering with words of encouragement such as 'beat the snot out of the little brat'.

However, what he really took pleasure in is a hobby he came by just before his eighth birthday, and asked for lessons for his birthday present. Though, they bought him a few little gifts too.

Archery... okay, so he got the idea from that Green Arrow guy when he secretly bought a few different one-shot comics from the comic book store.

He's actually gotten good at it, and has promised himself more than anything not to use his 'special' eyes as that would be cheating himself more than anything.

Harry had entered only one archery tournament for under elevens when he was ten, and managed to come fourth, but hasn't gone this year as it was being held far away and his uncle couldn't get time off to take him, but he's okay and looks forward to next year when it will be in London.

It had been an awesome few years for Harry. However, leading up to his eleventh birthday he sensed something was off with his aunt and uncle, and the closer it got the more stressed and worried they seemed.

The two weeks before his birthday he received a strange looking letter in the mail. This sent his aunt and uncle over the edge but they didn't try to take it or anything, and let him open it.

He read through just once before folding it back up and looking to them. They didn't need to speak as he just knew from that one look.

He... he is a wizard!

He just turned around and left, and returned to his room, where he sat on his comfy bed in thought, taking the letter back out and reading it again to make sure he didn't read it wrong.

Nope... it still said he has magical powers!

It wasn't too long that his aunt knocked gently on his door but didn't await invitation.

They spent several minutes in quiet before she just spoke, giving him a choice, magic school or that fancy school for smarty-pants kids.

He thought she knew what he would choose before he did. Who in their right mind would turn down a school of magic for a grammar school full of rich twits?

He figured this school year should be interesting if nothing else!

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter II: Echo Leena

_**A/N: **Just to let you know... although the plot is similar... same-ish... these first 2 chapters are complete rewrites! They're better, longer, and explain so much more than the originals! And I now actually have a stronger plot outline than I did before._

_**Copykitten**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**Echo Leena**_

Harry jumped eagerly out of him seat in the lounge where his aunt and uncle were sitting, on edge, nervous, and fidgeting in their seats.

Dudley had been sent off to spend the day at his friends house to keep him out of the way, and as far from the 'not-normal' loop that is now Harry's life.

The door bell had rung, a signal he hopes is the magical people or person coming to see him and take him out to get his school shopping and stuff.

He pulled the door open and was not surprised by what he saw. The pair, an old woman, and an even older man just looked out of place even though they looked to be dressed for business.

The old man wore a brown suit, but with his long white beard it seemed a wasted effort to blend in. he looked Harry straight in the eye as his ski style sunglasses hung around his small neck.

The old man and Harry seemed to frown in unison. Harry because he felt some weird pressure between his eyes for a moment as if something was poking him, trying to get in through a locked opening.

However, the old man frowned and moments later rubbed his eyes because he has just smashed straight into 'THE' unmovable object. Unfortunately for him, hid probe is not 'THE' unstoppable force, and it hurt!

However, the old man shook away the little sore as it was fading fast before smiling at the small child in front of him.

Harry internally shrugged at the feeling and made a mental note to look up ways for magical old guys (or anyone else for that matter) to read minds.

"Hello," he suddenly decided to speak to the old man and the old woman seemed like the sort of teacher you don't mess with... and kind of creepy. Though, honestly the old man was kind of creepy too, maybe he should have started with the lady?

"I'm Harry," he said, deciding that he had started so he should finish, after all he doesn't want to be rude.

"Hello," the old man replied with a kind smile, and something weird going on with his blue eyes. They're freaking twinkling, like stars at night. "I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's and this is my deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."

Harry looked at them in surprise and suspicion. "Wow, do you visit everyone? I would have thought the Headmaster would have more important things to do."

"No no," he replied with a chuckle of amusement. "I shall not be joining you…" he coughed a little nervously. "I have come to tell you a few things you may find starling and possibly embarrassing."

Harry just looked confused but shrugged it off. "Okay," he said cheerfully. "My aunt and uncle are in the living room, come in," he said gesturing them to follow.

However, before they fully entered he stopped and turned back to them. "You're not vampires, werewolves, or daemons or something are you?" he was quick to ask them suspiciously.

Dumbledore chuckled in amusement, and even the stern old lady cracked a small smile. "No no, we assure you that we are normal people."

Harry nodded in acceptance. "Good because my aunt and uncle don't much like freaky weird stuff," he said in happiness. "So I guess for them its bad enough having fully trained magicians in the house," he smiled as he led them into the lounge with Dumbledore making sure to close the front door.

In the lounge, Vernon and Petunia took up the two seater sofa and Harry offered up the three seater for the two newcomers while taking the only chair for himself (his uncles Lay-Z-Boy) as they got comfy.

"Well Harry," smiled the old man. "First maybe some drinks are in order?" he said pulling out a stick, and Harry would have slid his glasses on to properly watch the magic if that wouldn't have seemed rude.

Harry was then awed as he watched the old head teacher twirl the little stick and out of thin air popped five full glasses of juice.

Harry and McGonagall immediately took theirs as the glasses floated to them. Though the Dursley's' did so reluctantly, if for no other reason than to stop them floating.

"So Harry I guess you don't know of Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore suddenly startling him. Harry was confused why McGonagall flinched, but was also confused with the way the old guy said his name, as if he's hiding something.

"No," he replied. "Who is he, were his parents on something giving him such a stupid name?" he asked in wonder. "Uncle Vernon says that parents that give their kids such stupid names are either on drugs, celebrities, or just plain weirdoes!"

Dumbledore laughed and even McGonagall cracked a smile. "No Harry," he replied amusedly. He then sadly went on to explain his parents' death at the hands of the evil Lord Voldemort.

Harry was mortified to discover that some evil jerk had tried to murder a defenceless little him, but was satisfied that at least the jerk got... b-slapped by bad karma, and b-slapped hard.

Harry was annoyed he had not been told this before however let it drop, grudges only make grudges. Anyway, he really couldn't be-bothered to start anything.

"So what's so embarrassing about that anyway?" he finally asked the old man curiously. He had honestly almost forgotten about the whole embarrassing thing.

Dumbledore coughed looking almost as uncomfortable as McGonagall. "Well... um, Harry isn't your name," he replied with a light blush reaching his already Santa like cheeks.

Harry looked at him, blinking stupidly for several moments. "Huh, then-then what's my name?" she asked, baffled.

"Echo Leena," was all the old man said.

Harry frowned, beyond confused now. "My parents gave me a girl's name!" he asked angrily. "No wait... they gave me two girls names!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "You are a girl," he just blurted out, the two Dursley's and Harry gaping. "You see, we had to make it near impossible for anyone to find you, and even if they did who would expect the girl to be hiding as a boy."

"B-but," stuttered Harry, or Echo, he or she was so confused. "I-I look like a boy to me... and... and... OK, so that might explain a lot but...!"

Dumbledore sighed tiredly with a pitying look before he muttered some long strings of words while swishing his wand at the boy.

The Dursley's gasped and Harry's... Echo's small jaw dropped open as he... she looked down at her slightly smaller frame as she sat rooted momentarily to her seat before shooting up. Her blue combats close too, but not quite falling down her small butt.

Her black long and silky smooth hair hung down to her heals. She looked over to the wall mounted mirror, brushing hair out of her face. Her eyes were a little sharper, and her lips fuller, a little pouty, and her nose even smaller.

She dare not touch between her legs or look until she's alone but knows 'its' gone to be replaced by what should have been there. Other than the slight shrinkage of her height, and other small things she looked relatively the same in appearance but now that femininity is so much more glaringly obvious.

"I-I'm a freaking girl," she muttered more to herself than anyone else. Though, she started as her voice though hardly changed sounded... felt more... well... girl now. "H-how...?" she asked without looking from the mirror, awe and wonderment in her expression.

"With quite a lot of difficulty actually," Dumbledore spoke after a moment of thought. "Since you were so young at the time the transfiguration was not too bothersome as long as I didn't change you too much.

"However, I had to add other charms and enchantments. You, and those closest to you may have seen through some of them, but the rest of the world remained oblivious."

She turned round to the old man with wide eyes as she nodded in agreement. "Y-yeah... b... but what now?" she asked worriedly. "E-everyone I know thinks I'm a boy. I-I'm so confused."

"Do not worry," he answered with a chuckle. "I had thought of that so now the charms have broken everyone will remember you as you... well kind of. Something's will be omitted and to then cease to exist to fit in."

"OK..." she said confusedly. "I'm just glad I never changed in front of anyone," she said sheepishly. "But why is it that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon haven't suddenly remembered everything differently?"

"Because I omitted them from it," he answered smilingly.

"Hey hey hey!" she suddenly yelled with a wide grin. "I beat all of those boys up," she said laughing.

Dumbledore frowned and was about to ask when Vernon suddenly found his voice. "He... I mean she does martial arts, and has competed in some tournaments."

"Ahh, I see," he replied with a wide grin. "I'm sure you have grown rather good at it to actually compete."

She once more brushed her hair from her eyes smiling. "Yeah... I also do other stuff too, and I like reading, and video games and stuff."

Dumbledore just chuckled as he finished off his juice and stood up. "Well I'm glad you're taking this so well. I shall be leaving Professor McGonagall with you to sort everything else out and to take you shopping. I know it may feel odd now being... different, but I'm certain you'll manage.

"I should warn you that without these protections, you would have been kidnapped by the Ministry of Magic by now as Minister Fudge wants to use you for his political advantage being the Wizarding Worlds saviour.

"But they shall not try it any longer as you are too old to groom into some kind of marketing gimmick. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask your Professor."

"O...OK," she agreed confusedly but planned to look into this further, if for nothing else but to protect herself. Her aunt had told her about how corrupt the magical people could be, but she didn't really believe her until now!

Then she started as the old man had just up and disappeared out of sight with a small popping sound. "Awesome," she muttered before turning to the remaining professor. "Umm... could you use magic to cut my hair. Its kind of really super long. I bet I'm not far off some kind of record."

"Of course," she replied with a tight lipped smile as she stood taking out her wand. "So... um... how short do you want it...?" she asked as she looked the brunette over.

"Umm, just below my shoulders," she answered and moments later her fringe, though still fairly long had been cut back to free up her eyes, with a tail of hair over each ear over her shoulders, and her hair was down to the middle of her shoulder blades.

Then the old woman waved her wand again, and the mass of black hair on the floor disappeared, and another swipe and Echo's hair was tied back with a red ribbon.

She looked up at her new teacher in gratitude. "Umm... thanks, Professor," she said smilingly. "But do you know why my parents named me Echo?"

She smiled at that question. "Your father had always been a little odd... smart, and good at magic, but he liked to think he was funny. He and your mother agreed to choose a name they like each, and then... she wanted to name you Leena... but... well...

"Well she didn't like his choice much, which is Echo... I don't know why. He managed to convince your mother to flip a coin on it, winner gets to name you first. He won, and I believe your mother was quite angry at him... but she had gotten over it and started to like your name too as its quite unique."

Echo smiled at her. "Thanks..." she said quietly. "So... how do I get my shopping?"

"Well I was thinking about the bus into London as I understand we are not too far away," she replied as she turned to Petunia. "Mrs. Dursley, are you coming with us? If not, I can drop her home later on this evening."

"N-no," Petunia stuttered out standing up. "I... I may not like you... people much, and I had fallen out with my sister. I am not so irresponsible that I shall leave her s... daughter with a complete stranger, teacher or not until school when she'll be with other students."

"Well, as it should be," agreed McGonagall with a nod. "So shall we get going. It may take an hour or so to get to London, and half hour or so too..."

"I'll drive you but I won't come in to that... place," Vernon suddenly interrupted. "It will be faster this way... Pet, I'll stay around and find a place to park. I might have otherwise came with you, but you know what London can be like.

"You can give me a call when you're finished and we can meet up," he said as he too stood. "After all, I have little doubt you'll want to do some extra shopping while we're in the city."

the car ride into London was odd to McGonagall as Echo just sat in the back next to her playing some kind of weird little game that was quite brilliant on some kind of communication thingy she believes is called a phone, but she has never seen one like it before.

This kind of phone is portable, light and hand-held, and has games on it, something that can send written messages instantly, and the ability to be able to talk in real time to someone on the other side of the planet. It was simply genius.

She hasn't really been in the muggle world much, and when she does introduce the odd muggle born child they are to interested in learning about magic to play with their toys.

The ride to the outside of a pub called the Leaky Cauldron took about forty minuets by car, and if not for Echo she's sure the trip would have been so much more uncomfortable.

They left Vernon and he drove off to find something productive to do, after finding a multi-storey car park first of course.

Echo could tell right away that her aunt had to really strain herself to see the pub before helping her through the door into the place.

The first thing Echo noticed is it is very dated. Then, the place was filthy and made both her and her neat freak aunt grimace. Sure, Echo had never really minded a little mess here and there, after all it made a place seem more friendly, but this... it needed a serious renovation.

Then there weren't very many people in the pub, hardly any in fact, and the furnishings looked dusty and warn out, and the wooden tables and chairs looked like they might have had woodworm at one point, but still have wood-rot.

"Isn't this supposed to make a good first impression?" Echo asked bewilderedly. However, McGonagall just looked at her not understanding so she gestured around. "This place is a dump. I would be afraid of catching something terrible if I ever came here for a drink or food."

"What's wrong with it?" she asked not understanding. "Its normally packed around lunch time, but breakfast is usually slow."

"Packed?" Echo asked in disbelief, getting a not from her new teacher. "There's dust and filth all over the place. The tables are falling apart, and they're black, the place is dark, and feels like someone died... twice! And what the hell... why are those two men smoking inside a public building. That's against the law!"

She had said all of this rather loudly with disgust clearly evident in her tone, which caused the few customers and staff to look over at her in surprise as they all seemed to look around them, confused.

"Now see here Miss.," a rather dirty looking man approached from behind the bar. "This is my place and I won't have you bad mouthing it. Are you one of those... people who think you're too good..."

"No I don't think... I am," she retorted angrily. "Oh my god is that a freaking mouse?" she asked pointing to the creature currently and blatantly eating some scraps it had discovered on a vacant table.

However, other than her only her aunt was disgusted and moved a bit further from it. "Rodents carry disease, that's a health and safety hazard! And can't you even wash, and clean your fingernails? They're black, and why are you wearing mouldy old rags. You're the landlord and should set an example.

"I'm going to call the health inspector and have this dive shut down as soon as I figure out who to contact. You should be a shamed of yourselves. This is the first sight muggle borns she and its nearly as bad as a sewer!"

"Now see here little girl," the man said angrily. "My pubs been like this for nearly two centuries...!"

"I don't doubt that," she retorted heatedly. "Maybe somewhere in those two hundred years you should have thought to hire some staff to clean the place daily!"

"Who the hell do you think you are little girl!" he demanded heatedly.

"Me... that doesn't matter!" she retorted angrily. "You're breaking the law... well important laws. Smoking is a filthy habit and should not be done in side if at all. Smoking kills!"

"Now see here, get out of my pub...!" he demanded angrily pointing to a back door coated in dirt.

"Miss. Potter...!" McGonagall suddenly interrupted before she hit the man or something as her fists had clenched in her anger.

However, when she said the girls name everything seemed to stop, and the landlord froze as he suddenly stopped trying to stare down the eleven year old girl, loosing the colour from his face.

"M-M-Miss. Potter," the landlord suddenly stutter, startling her. "I-its a-a pleasure to meet you," he said nervously. "M-my names Tom... p-please... please accept my humblest apologies!" he was quick to say bowing low before his head snapped up to the two men still smoking.

"Smoke those outside!" he barked at the two men startling them. "Its a filthy habit, and could kill you!"

"And second hand smoke for non-smokers could kill them," put in Echo confused at the man's sudden turn around.

"Y-yes," he agreed. "And second hand smoke is even more dangerous for non-smokers like young Miss. Potter here, so go outside!"

the two men grumbled but complied and left out of the back door before Tom turned his attention back to Echo. "S... so cleaners and... new furnishings?" he asked nervously.

She just smirked. "Yep, plus this place needs to be redecorated, and new floors and bar. I'll tell you what. I won't call the health inspectors if you do this place up properly, understand?"

He nodded eagerly before he said something stupid. "But our world doesn't have health inspectors."

"No, but it has newspapers," she said causing him to wince. "Oh, and don't forget to get rid of the bugs and vermin, you have magical powers and you're still to lazy to clean up!"

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
